Let The Drama Begin
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tenten menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya—terhadap Rock Lee yang mengagumi Haruno Sakura. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, Tenten paham. Namun, belum saatnya ia menyerah. Iya, 'kan? / "Menanti adalah seni pengembangan diri terkuat yang secara potensi dimiliki oleh semua perempuan." / LeeTen. Canon-setting. Warnings inside.


_Untukmu, yang telah membuatku membunuh diriku yang lama secara perlahan …_

* * *

**LET THE DRAMA BEGIN**

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_****© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: ****_probably OOC_****. ****_Cheesy-poem language_**** (?). ****_Cliff hanger as usual._**

* * *

_Katakan padaku, Sayang …._

_Apa kau pernah sedikit pun menyadari aku di sisimu? Sebagai bukan teman, tentu saja. Karena bukan itulah yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. Rekan, partner, teman sejawat. Sama sekali bukan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih tiap kali aku melihatmu. Kukira, ini kesalahan. Kukira, aku berhak mendapat yang lebih baik. _

_Tapi sialnya, sampai saat ini, kaulah yang terbaik bagiku._

.

.

.

Tenten menghela napas panjang. Ia menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sementara matanya menyipit.

_Lagi-lagi begini_, pikirnya.

Terjebak bersama Rock Lee dengan semangatnya yang membara di tempat latihan. Suara teriakan pemuda itu seakan bergema terus dan terus, di hutan dan juga dalam hatinya.

_Apa dia tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya lelah?_ Tenten bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda rekan satu timnya kini sudah beralih melakukan kegiatan fisik yang lain—_push up_ dengan satu jari setelah sebelumnya ia melakukan angkat beban berkali-kali. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau senjata Rock Lee adalah kegigihannya. Senjata itulah yang membuat Rock Lee menjadi kuat.

Dan membuat Tenten menjadi lemah karenanya.

.

.

.

_Katakan padaku, Sayang …._

_Pernahkah kau mencoba menoleh ke arah yang lain? Bukan ke arah si cantik yang dikaruniai bakat itu. Lebih sederhana. Pada orang yang selalu di sampingmu, mendukungmu, bersamamu. Apa yang kaulihat darinya? Tak bisakah kau melihatnya ada dalam diriku?_

_Lebih dari sekadar penolakan, kalau kau mau mengerti. Karena aku yang sungguh-sungguh ini, sudah entah sejak kapan hanya memaku mata padamu. Ini tak pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya dan sampai saat ini pun, aku menyebutnya 'rahasia kecil pribadi' milikku._

_Andai kau lebih peka._

.

.

.

"Sudaaah, Lee~ aku mau pulang~."

"Ah, Tenten?" jawabnya, seakan terkejut. "Kau masih di sana?"

Seketika, muka Tenten memberengut. Sedari tadi ia berada di sini, duduk di atas batang pohon yang rebah, mengawasi Lee dan segala kegiatannya—bahkan setelah Guy-_sensei_ dan Neji pulang—tapi pemuda berambut mangkok terbalik ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Memangnya dia hantu?

"Kau keterlaluan," desis Tenten sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ah, ah, Tenten! Tunggu aku!" tahan Lee segera. Ia pun meloncat dari posisi _push-up_ dan berdiri tegak. Meloncat-loncat ringan, ia menghampiri Tenten yang sudah berkacak pinggang. "Aku ikut pulang denganmu."

Tenten mengangkat alis. "Latihanmu sudah selesai?"

Rock Lee mengangguk dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Kalau begitu—"

Sebuah ibu jari terangkat di depan wajah Tenten.

"Selain itu, hari ini Sakura-_san_ akan pulang dari misinya. Aku ingin menyambut."

.

.

.

_Itukah jawabanmu, Sayang?_

_Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengiris hati melihat kau tersenyum? Berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan sebelum akhirnya melepas? Adakah akhir cerita bagi kita yang sesuai dengan mimpiku?_

_Atau segalanya lebih baik digugurkan sebelum berkembang terlalu indah?_

_Keindahan yang menyakitkan._

_Pernah bertanya mengapa perempuan bisa bertahan walau air matanya kerap jatuh tak terhentikan? Dengarkan kejujuranku ini: Menanti adalah seni pengembangan diri terkuat yang secara potensi dimiliki oleh semua perempuan. Tak terkecuali aku. Dan dia yang kaupandang._

.

.

.

Tenten mendengus mendengar jawaban Lee.

"Jadi karena itu alasannya?"

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, terdengar nada sinis dalam ucapannya. Namun, sebagaimana yang Tenten pahami, Lee terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari. Pemuda itu malah meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Tenten.

Mati-matian gadis berambut cokelat itu menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Gantinya, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

_Apa kau bodoh?_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Sampai kapan pun, Sakura tidak akan melihat ke arahmu. Dia … Sasuke …._

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku juga bodoh, bukan? Kami … sama-sama bodoh._

"Tenten?" Panggilan Lee membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Tenten pun meninggalkan hutan. Meninggalkan Lee yang terbengong tak mengerti.

.

.

.

_Hentikan sudah, Sayang._

_Atau … bisakah aku menghentikannya? Perasaan yang semakin tidak keruan ini terkadang menggangguku. _

_Katanya, cinta membuat orang menjadi kuat. Apa itu tidak berlaku bagiku? Apa sebaliknya, cinta yang harus kubuanglah yang dapat membuatku menjadi lebih kuat?_

_Aku punya tujuan, punya cita-cita, punya mimpi. _

_Bagaimana aku mengatasinya jika saat ini hati dan pikiranku berputar di sekitarmu sepenuhnya?_

_Ini salah._

_Ini salah, 'kan, Sayang?_

.

.

.

Tenten menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari luar rumahnya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan memandang kaca jendelanya sesaat.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia meninggalkan kursi dan mejanya untuk beranjak ke arah jendela. Dibukanya kaca jendela itu semakin lebar dan dilongokkannya kepala dengan rambut terurai itu keluar.

Di bawah, di depan rumahnya, ia bisa melihat Lee menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Alis Tenten setengah terangkat. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas. Diliriknya sedikit surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Surat cintanya yang rahasia.

.

.

.

_Salah, 'kan, Sayang?_

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" jawab Tenten Ketus setelah ia memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui Lee.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa-tawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hanya … kau tadi terlihat aneh. Kukira kau sakit. Dengar, Tenten, kalau kau sakit, kau harus banyak istirahat. Makan yang teratur, buah lebih baik. Lalu—"

"Aku tidak sakit," jawab Tenten sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti yang kaulihat, fisikku sehat."

Lee memandangi Tenten, dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi. Perlahan ia mendekat. Diulurkannya tangan yang terbalut perban itu ke arah dahi Tenten.

Tenten sedikit mundur kala itu, tapi tangan Lee yang lain menahan lengannya.

"Memang tidak panas, sih." Lee mengangguk-angguk puas. "Syukurlah," imbuhnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kalau kau merasa sakit, kau harus langsung ke rumah sakit, Tenten. Sakura-_san_ pasti bisa membantumu."

Lagi—kecemburuan itu datang tanpa diminta. Kecemburuan itu mengubah hati yang merah menjadi gelap. Hanya logika yang masih membuat Tenten bisa tersenyum manis menanggapi sang pemuda bodoh di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kau—"

"Teman?" Tenten tertawa ringan. Nadanya kering dan hambar. Nyaris-nyaris sarkastik. Dia memang memaksudkannya walau awalnya dia tidak sengaja. Kini ia membiarkan kesinisan itu mengambil alih dan mewujud dalam suatu tindakan yang mencerminkan keramahan yang ganjil.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Lee. Aku bukan perempuan yang lemah."

"Tenten …."

"Nah, tadi katamu, kau ingin menyambut Sakura yang baru pulang dari misi, 'kan? Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Tenten meninggalkan lawan bicaranya begitu saja. Rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai sedikit berkibar saat ia melangkah dengan berhati-hati tetapi tegas.

Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Jadi ia tidak tahu.

Lee masih termenung di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

_Boleh aku melanjutkan, Sayang?_

_Sedikit lagi. Tak akan lama. _

_Mungkin tak salah jika aku bilang bahwa aku menikmatinya. Menjadi ratu dalam kisahku yang pilu. Lihat bagaimana wajahmu yang mencemaskanku membuatku tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa sekarang. Aku bisa melihatnya, cahaya samar bernama pengharapan. _

_Adakah setitik rupaku dalam pantulan bola matamu?_

_Ada, Sayang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Peluang._

_Karena itu, sedikit lagi. Biarkanlah aku bermain sedikit lagi. Permainan yang kunamakan: 'Menyakiti dan Disakiti; Penantian yang Kuat Bagi Hati yang Terlihat Lemah'._

_Aku ingin tertawa sekarang. Izinkan aku._

.

.

.

Tenten berdiri di tepi jendelanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok sementara matanya menatap sosok Rock Lee yang akhirnya menjauh. Punggung pemuda yang dilapisi baju hijau ketat itu tampak sedikit membungkuk.

Lalu, begitu pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, pandangan mereka pun beradu.

Tenten tersentak.

Buru-buru ia menutup jendelanya dan menggeser kain korden.

Namun, ia masih berdiri di sana dengan tangan yang menggenggam kain korden. Erat di sela getar samar.

Seulas senyum kini tercetak di wajahnya.

.

.

.

_Untukmu, yang telah membuatku membunuh diriku yang lama secara perlahan …_

_… lalu menggantinya dengan aku yang pantang menyerah; sejuta ide yang dilingkupi kelicikan dan tingkah laku yang terkendali—melankolis, sentimental, dramatis, tapi juga tangguh dan bersinar._

.

.

.

_Untukmu … yang __**saat ini**__ belum bisa kumiliki._

**.**

**.**

**.**

*********終わり*********

* * *

LeeTen! Kayaknya ini LeeTen pertama aku deh~. Nuansanya gelap, yah? Padahal LeeTen itu identik dengan terang. Hahaha. Jujurnya, aku bikin ini gara-gara habis lihat-lihat fanart **sigekitti** di pixiv. Di sana ada beberapa gambar LeeTen yang kece dan ceria serta sebuah doujin dalam bahasa Jepang yang gambarnya agak … _hurt_ (aku bilang gambar, karena aku nggak gitu bisa bahasa Jepang) :')

_Yosh_, moga-moga fanfict ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan, ya?_Dakara sa_, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
